


You're So Cute I Wanna Wear You Like a Suit

by oxford_romantic



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Suit Porn, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxford_romantic/pseuds/oxford_romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just porn. plain, good old-fashioned, suit porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Cute I Wanna Wear You Like a Suit

“Your eleven o’clock is here, Yas.” A familiar shock of bleached blond hair told her, poking about from behind her office door.

Yasmin instinctively checked her watch. “Already? He’s a bit early. Er, can you tell him I’ll be out soon?”

“Sure thing, ducks.”

“Thanks, Mason,” Yasmin chirped, rushing to get her kit ready. Mason nodded in response and disappeared behind the heavy oak door. The client was almost twenty minutes early and she’d not been prepared at all.

“Hey!” Yasmin called after him. The nearly white head popped back up. “Is he as cute as they say?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

Mason rolled his eyes back and covered his heart with his hand. “And then some.” He mimed a heartbeat and laughed as he shut the door.

Yasmin smiled as she fished her notebook out of the desk drawer. Working at a bespoke tailor had been a lot more exciting than she had anticipated when she first started as an intern there five years ago. She’d met plenty of celebrities but it was still pretty exciting when a new one came in.  It was stipulated in all of the employee’s contracts to preserve the privacy of their clients- her company prided itself on it’s professionalism, exclusivity, and excellence. 

She tugged on the hem of her own smart skirt, one of her personal creations. Her Savile Row employers preferred all of their employees match their bespoke aesthetic: everything perfectly tasteful and perfectly tailored.

She finished organized her kit and left the office, walking down the hall to the waiting room. Like the rest of the building, the waiting room looked posh and expensive.

A man sat on the neat leather couch. A very handsome man- he was tall and lean but his body looked strong underneath his tight grey suit. He stood when she entered the room.

Yasmin tried to ignore Mason’s waggling eyebrows from the reception desk behind the man’s back as he approached her. “Hello. Mr. Hiddleston?” She stuck her hand out for him to shake. “I’m Yasmin Nader, we spoke on the phone earlier. I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“Oh, not at all. Sorry, I’m a bit early.” He chuckled softly. His hand was so large that it almost completely engulfed hers in the shake.

She released him and smiled. “Very good, then. If you’ll just follow me, we can go sit in my office and discuss what you’d like done.”

He nodded. He seemed very tall as he followed her down the narrow hallway. Yasmin was surprised to find his presence… _overwhelming_ , in a word. She was very grateful that the skirt she designed made her ass look absolutely fantastic.

Opening the office door, she gestured for him to enter. He surprised her though, by reaching above her head to hold the door to let her in first, his body pressing close enough to smell though not touch.

He smelled like Earl Grey tea and something else, something distinctly male and intoxicatingly sexy.

Fighting the urge to inhale deeply, Yasmin smiled up at him and walked in to sit behind her desk.

Mr. Hiddleston plopped himself in the chair across from her, spreading his long legs wide.

It took all of her professionalism and more to keep her eyes trained on his face and not the bulge between his legs.

“Now, Mr. Hiddleston. What can I do for you today?”

“Well,” he leaned forward, “I was hoping to get a suit.” There was a twinkle in his blue eyes and a mischievous smirk playing on those thin lips.

Yasmin didn’t allow herself to crack a smile- she felt like she’d grin like an idiot all day if she did. “I’d assumed as much. What sort of suit are you interested in? Casual? Morning? Three-piece?”

He sat back against his chair, looking, Yasmin imagined, almost disappointed in her reaction to his tease. “Three-piece. Something for formal events- red carpet, premieres, awards shows and the like.”

“So all-occasion?”

He nodded. Yasmin flipped her notebook open and scribbled that down.

“Are you interested in something like the one you’re wearing? A slim cut?” She continued- she wasn’t so distracted by his face and body that she hadn’t noticed what he was wearing.

He nodded again but didn’t say anything.

“Do you generally prefer a tighter fit like that?” She let her voice trail off, hoping he’d elaborate. And maybe stand up so she could get another look at just how tight that fit was.

“I suppose so.”

“Right.” Yasmin pursed her lips. “Mr. Hiddleston, I want to do a good job for you so I’m going to need you to be very specific about what you want.” His brow furrowed and that glint returned to his eyes. He licked his thin lips and parted them in an unconsciously lascivious move.  Yasmin realized how flirtatious her words sounded and continued hastily. “You tell me and I make it happen. That’s how it works.”

“Forgive me, Miss Nader. I’m afraid the only experience I have with suits is wearing them!” The way he laughed at his own crummy joke was, god help her, _cute._

 _Well, he’s not wrong._ He was wearing the hell out of that suit- Yasmin fought the urge to glance down at his crotch.

“That’s quite alright, Mr. Hiddleston. That’s why I’m here. So, please. Anything and everything.”

He leaned forward again, bringing a single hand up to rest his chin upon. It was distracting how he rubbed his stubble as he spoke.  “Yes, I like my suits tighter. I wore this one because I quite like the fit. I’d like something close to this.”

Those long fingers brushed against his lips.

“Right.” Yasmin’s word came out squeaky to her embarrassment. His gaze was far too familiar so she buried herself in the notebook. “Straight and slim, especially through the leg and waist but not skinny. Classic English cut on the shoulder alright?”

“What’s an English cut?” He made an adorably confused expression.

“It’s what you’re wearing. Slightly stiff, lightly padded. It’ll give you a subtle shape, keep your lines nice and crisp.” She mimed a sharp motion on her own shoulders and tried to ignore the way his eyes lingered on her chest. “It has dual vents in the back- very classic looking. Would you prefer more padding? Do you want to look broader? An Italian cut could give you even more shape but it’s a little less breathable. It’s very tapered through the waist and has no vents.”

“No,” He tore his eyes up to her face and shook his head. “The English sounds good. I want tight but I would like to remain mobile if possible.” Mr. Hiddleston laughed, “It’s got to be English I suppose, doesn’t it? Wouldn’t seem right to wear anything else.”

Yasmin nodded and smiled as she wrote it down. “English, tapered as much as possible then. Brilliant. What color were you thinking, Mr. Hiddleston?”

He grinned and it made his face look surprisingly boyish. “Is black too dull? And please, call me Tom.” The tone of his voice dropped and the boyish smile melted into one infinitely smokier.

“Of course, Tom.” She acquiesced immediately, desperately trying to stay in work mode. “And no, black’s not too boring. Hmm.” Yasmin took a second to take in his coloring. She studied his features- bright blue eyes, pale tan skin, the tuft of blond hair high in the top. “How would you feel about a midnight blue?”

“Midnight blue?” He sounded surprised.

“Yes. The English cut runs the risk of looking quite traditional but the blue could be a nice twist- it’s modern and unexpected. You won’t look as classic but you won’t look as typical either.” Yasmin stood and went to the closet to grab a heavy binder of fabric swatches. “We’ve a lovely fine wool- comes in a brilliant sort of deep Oxford blue.”

She balanced the book on her hip and browsed until she found the right one. Holding it out to him, she thought he let his fingers brush over hers on purpose.

“Touch it.” She demanded breathily, letting herself pretend she was talking about something else as she perched on the edge of the desk beside him. “It’s a fairly light fabric but has enough heft to it that it’ll keep a very crisp shape.”

“It’s lovely,” he said. “Silky and supple.” He looked straight into her eyes as he said that, his thin lips popping slightly on the _p_.

Yasmin swallowed hard. She focused down on the swatch and tried to keep the blush off of her cheeks. Taking it from him, she pulled the fabric out of its plastic sleeve and held it up to his face.

His eyes looked impossibly blue.

“It’s a very subtle color so it’ll make you pop out against all of the black suits without you looking like you’re wearing blue,” Yasmin prattled. “It flatters your coloring very well, it brings out your eyes.”

“Thank you.” That dazzling smile was on his face again at full blast.

Grabbing a flat mirror from the desktop, Yasmin held it out for him to see. “Take a look. What do you think? Do you want to see a traditional black or grey or anything? Or any other fabrics?”

"You know,” he murmured, turning his face from side to side, “I think this is it.”

"Are you sure? Great,” Yasmin smiled. Slipping away, she returned to her side of the desk, grateful for the barrier between them. “You know, it’s hardly ever that I get it right on the first time.”

Tom chuckled warmly. “I’ve worn grey and black _and_ blue before but I love the idea of standing out without wearing something that stands out. It’s very clever.” He gave her an appreciative look.

Yasmin couldn’t keep the blush down this time. “Thank you. Now,” she clapped her hands. This was the part she was both dreading and looking forward to. “I’m going to have to take your preliminary measurements. If you’ll please remove everything but your underclothes and stand in front of the mirror there.” She pointed to the full-length triple mirror in the corner of the room and the raised platform in front of it, taking off the jacket of her own skirt suit ensemble.

“Oh!” Tom’s eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t realize…. I wasn’t prepared for taking my clothes off.”

“We usually insist on it so we can take the most accurate measurement possible.” Yasmin gave him what was hopefully a reassuring smile. “You leave your underwear and undershirt on. There are no security cameras in here- we take our client’s privacy _very_ seriously. I promise I’m very professional.” Yasmin didn’t know what he had to be nervous about- surely he’d taken off his clothes in films before. Based on the strains in the fabric of his suit trousers, he had nothing to be insecure about.

“No, um,” he stammered. That smooth voice was now rough, and he looked embarrassed. “No, you misunderstand me.” He tried again, squirming in his seat. “I’m not _prepared_ to undress. I’m, um,” he took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

For a second, Yasmin thought her brain had stopped working.

_Is this a dream? Is Tom Hiddleston really not wearing his pants?_

Yasmin sent a brief thanks to whatever higher power enabled this.

“Oh!” She squeaked. “Oh, okay. That’s fine. If you-“

“I can still take it all off, if you want-“ he offered.

“No!” She almost shouted. He looked almost offended so she repeated quickly, more softly, “No, that’s alright. Just take off what you can then.”

She turned away for him to undress and focused on keeping her breathing normal. _This is almost worse than having him in just his pants. How is it worse?! Did he really not expect to be measured at a bloody suit measurement?!_

As though he could read her thoughts, he babbled out, “I’m so sorry- I feel like such an idiot. I really don’t know what I was thinking this morning, I’m really so sorry.” Yasmin heard the sound of clothing being folded. “I’m all ready for you. Sorry.”

She turned around and almost wished she hadn’t. He stood in the center of the platform with his pale chest exposed, wearing only his tight trousers. _No undershirt either, then._ It struck Yasmin that he was _really_ filling out those trousers if he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Erm,” she cleared her throat loudly. “I’m usually start with the neck and work my way down.” He was much taller than her now and the fingers holding her measuring tape shook as she craned up to reach his neck.

His skin was surprisingly soft. She could feel the taut muscles of his throat tighten through the tape.

“Very good.” She wrote down the number in her notebook.

She stretched the tape across his back- for such a slim man, Tom was much broader in the shoulders than she had thought. There were a handful of freckles across his smooth back.

“Do you stay the same shape usually?” She asked, writing down the number and walking around to face him.

“Sorry?” He was still so good looking close up.

“Does your weight fluctuate? For roles?”

“Oh,” Tom made a little _o_ with his mouth. “Sometimes. For the most part, this is how I am.”

“Okay,” Yasmin stretched the tape across his chest. Her fingers brushed against the sparse hairs feathering his skin. “I wanted to see how much room you’ll need through the shoulders. You want the waist very tapered right?” She dropped the measuring tape and reached around his to circle his waist. Leaning away, her face still almost pressed against his skin as she wrapped her arms around him. His smell filled her senses again.

Once she pulled the tape back and stepped away, he replied, “Yes, definitely. I like that, um,” he made a motion with his arms, “v-shape.”

“Right, raise your arms for me please.” She measured across his biceps and wrists and then between them quickly and marked the numbers. “You’ve got the best body, Tom.” She murmured, measuring the length from his underarms to hips. He inhaled sharply at her words. “For, um, suits and clothing, I mean,” Yasmin continued, embarrassed. “You’ll be very easy to dress.”

He laughed, she could see his ribs expand and contract with each chuckle. “I could be very easy to undress for you as well.” His breath brushed the top of her head.

Yasmin froze and glanced up at him. Those blue eyes were sparkling again, all mischief and sex. “Ha ha,” she forced out. _Was he joking- teasing me because I’m so obviously flustered by him? Or is he hitting on me?_

She got onto her knees in front of him- his spread his legs instinctively. Due to the platform, she was face-to-face with his crotch. From his angle, Yasmin imagined that he could see straight down her blouse.

Normally, she’d continue from the waist down but she honestly didn’t think she could handle being so near his cock right now. Reaching up, she drew the measuring tape from his hips to his ankle. _Wow, those are some long legs._

“Is the length of these trousers okay for you, do you prefer something longer or shorter?”

“No,” his voice sounded a little strained. “This is perfect.”

She pulled up the end of his trousers and wrapped the tape around his ankle. Sitting back on her heels, she hastily noted the numbers.

Moving back up, she reached the tape all the way around his hips to measure across his bum and front.

Like before, she practically ended up face-first into his crotch when she reached around him.       

“I’m going to assume you’d like this suit tight across the seat as well?”           

“Yes, tight across the seat is good.”

 _You’re telling me._ His ass was firm and full and high and so smackable.

Now came the measurement that got Yasmin hot and running under her own meticulous skirt.

“Could you spread your legs a little, please? I have to measure your thigh and inseam.”

He nodded, his head so high above her. _How was it possible to still be so hot at literally the most unflattering angle possible?_

Quickly, she took his inseam and wrote it down. Then, she wrapped the measuring tape around his upper leg, just below where his thighs met.

The tape wasn’t laying flat though- there was a pocket of air bunching the fabric near his upper inner thigh.

Yasmin took a finger and pressed down to flatten it and Tom gasped, surprised and throaty.

That wasn’t an air bubble.

She snatched her hand away, heat flushed over her face all the way up to her hairline. _I can’t believe I just touched his dick! How is it that big? I didn’t think it would be that big!_

 “Um, sorry. I thought that was, like, a crease or something.” Yasmin kept her eyes on the floor.

“No, it’s fine!” His chuckle was husky. “Feel free to keep touching me!”

Yasmin jerked her head up in surprise to catch a blush working its way across _his_ face. Even red, those cheekbones were razor sharp.

“That was a joke-“ he choked out, “Okay, not really. I mean, obviously I wouldn’t say _no_ \- you’re very beautiful and I’d love to fu-, I mean, Jesus. If I’m making you uncomfortable, please just say so-“

He was struck silent when Yasmin placed her hand on the front of his trousers. She could feel through the fabric of the suit- long and firm and thick.

Her pulse was pounding in her ears and in her panties. She didn’t know what had gotten into her- thoughts of losing her job lingered around her brain- but it wasn’t her mind guiding her as she began to rub him, tracing over his cock. She was so grateful he didn’t wear pants today.

He wasn’t silent now, groaning he ran a hand through his hair and brought the other down to hers, urging her gently.

Quickly- racing against the time she’d come to her senses- Yasmin yanked his zipper down and pulled him out. Dark pink and only half-hard, his length was still impressive and almost scary.

Leaning forward, she ran the flat side of her tongue all the way up his length, from base to tip.

His moan was incredibly rewarding and unbelievably sexy. Encouraged, she swirled her tongue around his head and took him deeper into her mouth.            “Oh god, yes,” he moaned, that low voice rough now. Pushing further into her throat, tickling her gag reflex, Yasmin tried to keep her eyes from watering as she focused on rhythmically sucking him with her tongue. “You can take more than that. There’s a good girl.”

“Oh god, yes,” he moaned, that low voice rough now. Pushing further into her throat, tickling her gag reflex, Yasmin tried to keep her eyes from watering as she focused on rhythmically sucking him with her tongue. “You can take more than that. There’s a good girl.”

A rush of heat flooded her panties at his words. _His voice was made for dirty talk._

He tasted like salt and that same not-Earl-Grey flavor against her tongue. Cradling the back of her head, he released her long enough for Yasmin to dip her head and take one of his heavy balls into her mouth.

Gasping, he suddenly pulled her off and yanked her to her feet. His hands were strong and hot, and his body long and firm against her as he half-dragged her over to the three-way mirror.

 Slender fingers made quick work of her skirt and it dropped down to the floor in a way that would surely wrinkle. Yasmin didn’t think about that, however, as Tom didn’t waste a moment before plunging his fingers below her panties, sliding over her needy clit.  

“Already so wet for me, are you?” He breathed hot against her ear and pulled her pants down roughly. She barely saw the feral grin on his face before her eyes rolled back as he slipped a finger in. “Were you thinking about this while you were touching me? I was.” He planted a wet, open-mouthed kiss on her neck. “God, I thought I’d get immediately hard when you dropped to your knees in front of me.”

Incoherent, Yasmin moaned in reply, her eyes closing in pleasure as his fingers worked over and inside her. The glass was cold, an erotic counterpoint from the heavy heat of his body at her back.

Abruptly, he grabbed her hair with his free hand and yanked. Her eyes flew open in surprise to meet his reflection in the mirror.

“Look at me,” he growled. “Just like that. I want to see the pleasure I give you on your face.”

Yasmin’s legs were shaking. The continuous finger playing her clit coupled with the ones pumping in and out of her had her so fucking close. Tom could feel it, his hand worked her harder and harder.

Yasmin was just upon the precipice of breaking, her inner muscles seizing, when he pulled his fingers out of her.

He silenced her cry of protest by sticking those same fingers into her open mouth, followed by his cock into her pussy.

Stretching her to the point of near pain, Yasmin couldn’t remember the last time a man had filled her up like this.

“Yes,” he hissed, stilling inside of her a brief moment. “You’re so fucking tight. You feel so good.” Slowly, he began to move, stroking each delicious spot inside her with deliberate, deep thrusts.

Moaning around his fingers, Yasmin was reminded not to close her eyes again by a small tug on her hair. Tom’s blue ones bore into hers through the mirror, hot and intense. Reaching around, he yanked her blouse and bra down to fondle her breasts. His big hands could cup her entire breast.

“There’s my good girl. Watch what I’m doing to you. Watch yourself getting fucked by me,” his strained voice almost broke on the last word. His cheekbones sharpened as he clenched his jaw, cock picking up pace inside of her. His hand returned to her clit mercifully as the other pinched her nipple.

Those words were enough to make her come, almost collapsing against the mirror as she clenched around him. Strong arms kept her up, one moving to grasp her hip tightly as he plowed into her, moving more erratically but just as hard as before.

Her breasts swung into the mirror with each powerful thrust before he finally came to a shuddering stop. Yasmin watched his face in the mirror, brow creased and mouth hanging open as he pumped his release inside of her.

Resting her head against the glass, Yasmin chuckled weakly. Tom remained leaning on her, the space between their bodies sweaty and flushed. He pressed closer against her with each ragged breath.

“I don’t think,” he spoke against her skin in half a kiss, “that I’ll ever be able to find a suit that looks as good on me as you do.”

They both laughed softly before moaning as he pulled out of her.

“I don’t know about that. I’m a very good tailor.”

He planted a kiss on her neck. “I don’t doubt you, darling.”

Glancing down, Yasmin almost started laughing again at the sight of their crinkled bottoms on the floor, pooling around their shoes.

“Well, that was amazing. Thanks for that.” She quipped, stepping away to pull up her skirt.

Tom chuckled, “likewise,” and they spent the next few minutes trying to put themselves together again.

Yasmin tried smoothing her unforgivably creased skirt one last time before the phone rang.

“Hello?”

"Meeting with the managers in ten minutes. Did you forget? Is Hiddleston hot or what? You’ve been with him a long time.”

Rolling her eyes, she replied. “Cheers, Mason.”  

The tinny voice cried out, “You didn’t answer my question! What does his-“

Dropping the receiver with a clunk, Yasmin turned back to Tom, taking one last appreciative glance at his long body.

“I’ve got a meeting soon.”

She couldn’t identify the emotion that crossed his face when she said that.

“Right.” He said slowly. “I suppose I should be going now. You’re busy.”

Yasmin nodded. She was still a little shaky on her legs but she said, “I’ll walk you out.”

Once again, Tom held the door for her. This time, however, he brought his body flush against hers as she walked by him. Even after orgasm, the little motion sent a thrill through her.

They walked to the lobby in silence and Yasmin racked her brains for something to say. “Mason at the desk can make your next appointment for fitting and alteration.”

Tom cocked a smile at her. “Next appointment? I have half a mind to order ten more suits from you.”

She could feel Mason’s eyes on her as they walked into the reception room. “Of course. We are dedicated to that perfect fit.”

Tom’s grin turned dark. “And you are very dedicated.”

“Indeed,” Yasmin returned his flirtatious smile. “Well, you have my card. It was nice to meet you.” They shook hands one last time.

Tom nodded, once. “The pleasure was all mine. Well, not all mine.”

The lascivious grin melted off his face into something far more benign as he walked away from her towards the front desk.

Refusing to meet Mason’s eyes over his shoulder, Yasmin hurried back to her office as quickly as she could. She barely had time to sink into her desk chair before her mobile buzzed twice.

Two messages glared across the top of the screen.

The first was from Mason.

 _What happened?????? TELL ME._      

The second was from an unknown number.

_A question of tightness: you fit me quite well today. Maybe we could discuss suits over dinner sometime?_ _  
_


End file.
